


Widow's Web

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Why do Natasha's combat boots need heels anyway? Clint has reason to wonder.





	Widow's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 11, Prompt: Crossdressing

“Why are they falling for this?” Clint muttered quietly as he slowly moved forward, leaving behind him a pile of unconscious bodies, the latest to try to attack him and be taken out.

“They see what they want to see,” Maria replied over the comms, secure in the command center but watching over the video feed.

“But I look nothing like—“ He was cut off as he rounded a corner and another group spotted him and charged at him. They were quickly dispatched and he moved on again.

“That should be the last group,” Maria said calmly. “Pause where you are for a minute.”

Clint took a grateful moment to stop and adjust his boots and outfit. “This is ridiculous.”

“It’s working,” Maria sounded like she was only half listening.

“I meant the shoes. Who thinks this is practical?” He heard Maria’s inadvertent snort before she got control again and went back to her neutral “comms” voice.

“They’ve worked for quite some time, so obviously they must be in some way.” There was a pause on her end. “Okay, go now, straight down the hallway and through the door at the end, like we planned.”

Clint didn’t hesitate. He immediately charged down the hallway, despite the boots, bursting through the door and immediately throwing himself into a roll, dodging the blow aimed at him and kicking back, disabling the last bodyguard with that single move, long practiced so that he could get it right in this moment.

He stood up and turned towards the person sitting at the desk on the far side of the room.

“It’s unlike you to go for a frontal assault like that,” the man said, not turning around.

“Yeah, I’d say you don’t know me that well then,” Clint replied, not advancing.

Now the man did turn, his expression going to one of shock as he took in Clint’s appearance. “You’re not--!” He was cut off by the dart that hit him square in the chest.

Where Natasha had been hidden, Clint had no idea, but he sighed in relief to see her. “Oh good, you’re here. Can I get out of this ridiculous outfit now?”

Natasha’s face was suspiciously still as she looked him up and down before moving over to the computer and tapping out the sequences needed to get what they came for. “Huh, who knew I could look that butch?”

Maria’s voice came over the comms, straining to hide the laughter. “Yes, Hawkeye, you can remove the disguise now.”

Clint rolled his eyes at both of them as he pushed the switch turning off the photostatic veil and pulling it and the wig off. “I still don’t understand why I had to be the one running down hallways while you did all the shooting. Of the two of us, I’m the actual sharpshooter.” He grumbled, reaching down to start unfastening the boots.

“You might want to leave those on,” Natasha advised. “Unless you want to walk out of here barefoot. And you ran down the hallways because you wouldn’t have been able to fit in the various hideaways along the route we needed. I don’t know why you’re complaining; you had the easy job since I was the one actually taking out all the bad guys.”

“Easy?” Clint asked incredulously. “In this outfit? In these boots? Why do your combat boots need heels anyway?”

“Guys,” Maria said before the conversation could get much further. “Extraction team is on their way in, you might want to grab your intelligence and get to the roof.”

“Got it,” Natasha finished up at the computer and moved towards the door. “Come on, Giselle, let’s get moving.”

Clint spluttered after her on the way to the roof.

She called over her shoulder as they ran up the stairs. “Tell you what, next time, I’ll wear the clothes and you can do all the work.”

“Sounds like a bad deal for you,” Clint said as they made it out on the roof in time for the helicopter to begin its descent.

“I’ll manage,” Natasha said. “After all, ‘Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, except backwards and in heels.’”

Clint rolled his eyes at her as they got into the helicopter and it began to lift off. A few minutes later Maria’s voice came over the comms again. “You’re all clear. Operation False Widow is complete.”

“Operation what?!” Clint’s voice range out clear over the noise as Maria and Natasha laughed.


End file.
